Happy Halloween
by Nanashichan
Summary: The Halloween spirit seems to be with everyone especially Draco. What happens when he and Harry both join the school Halloween candy hunt? Warnings, DxH, shounen ai, and fluff.


Happy Halloween  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Never written a Halloween fic before so I thought I would this year. Actually there are several reasons why. One being that I've never done this before, two, cause I've been gone so long so I thought I would make up for it a bit with another fic, and three, cause it's my anniversary with my boyfriend! Yay! Hehe, anyways, same warnings as all my other fics, DxH, fluff, and all that other good stuff. Hope everyone likes it and please leave some reviews. Happy Halloween everyone! ^_^  
  
,  
  
.  
  
Happy Halloween  
  
.  
  
Decorations covered Hogwarts castle top to bottom as Halloween descended about the inhabitants of the school and students and teachers alike felt the holiday spirit stir up inside them. Professor Dumbledore this year had arranged for a candy hunt just before the traditional Halloween feast, which nearly every student was signing up for.  
  
"Oh come on Hermione, it'll be fun! You know that one thing that you don't experience too often cause you're always stuck in those books of yours." Ron whined as he tried to convince the bushy-haired Gryffindor to partner with him in the hunt.  
  
Hermione glared at the boy across from her from over the top of her current text. "If you took the time to read a book Ron Weasley you would find that they are just as entertaining as some silly hunt. Besides, you don't need all that candy."  
  
Harry laughed from where he was chewing absently on a piece of toast and glanced between his friends. "You sound like his mother Herm. I'm entering too so you may as well. I promise I'll keep him from eating too much candy."  
  
The girl sighed resignedly as she looked at the two boys and then finally nodded. "Oh fine. Why do I put up with you two anyways?"  
  
"Cause you can't resist our charms?" Ron said jokingly as he grinned and then turned to look at Harry. "You've already found someone to enter the hunt with? I thought everyone needed partners for this."  
  
"Not yet. Professor Dumbledore did say we could just sign up and the teachers would pair us together randomly." He took another bite out of his toast as he wondered who his partner would be for the night, his emerald eyes flickering to the teacher's table but an icy gaze locked with his instead and Harry found himself staring into Draco Malfoy's eyes. The Gryffindor noted the flash emotion that was immediately covered by a scowl on the other sixth year's face and returned the look before training his eyes back down at his food, his mind bringing up the memories of his last conversation with the blonde.  
  
* * * * *  
  
~Flashback: Just Before Breakfast~  
  
"Happy Halloween Potter." A smooth voice said from behind Harry as the Gryffindor strolled down the halls alone, taking his usual early morning walk through the castle.  
  
Harry paused for a brief second at the familiar voice of his adversary and he felt a slight shiver travel its way down his spine but he shook off the feeling and continued on his way, not turning to look at Draco. "Whatever Malfoy. Don't ruin my day already."  
  
"Such harsh words Potter. I was merely wishing you a Happy Halloween. You know this happens to be one of my favorite holidays."  
  
The black-haired wizard could almost feel the grin as he resisted the urge to turn around and face Draco, their light footsteps matching in pace now as the Slytherin followed him. "Don't you have anything else better to do? Hogwarts isn't small enough that you always have to follow me Malfoy."  
  
"But I find this much more enjoyable than wandering around aimlessly. You're quite the entertaining one Potter." Draco's voice held a tone that made Harry question whether his last comment had been a compliment or an insult and the silver-eyed boy grinned slightly as his companion finally looked over to him.  
  
Harry perked an eyebrow questioningly as the smirk gracing Draco's features and shook his head. "I'm not here for your entertainment. I would rather wander around aimlessly Hogwarts than argue with you any day."  
  
Some foreign emotion flashed through the Slytherin's clear silver eyes then and Harry nearly gasped in shock as he realized what it was but he shook it of a play of his imagination and turned to look down the hall once again, finding that they had come to the main entrance. A small chill ran through both wizards' bodies as they stepped out into the cool fall air and for a moment, they watched the sunrise in the distance together and then Draco began to feel an uneasiness over the calm that had developed. "There are times, Harry, where I don't know what to do with you."  
  
Harry snapped out of the dream-like state that surrounded him and opened his mouth to respond to Draco's comment but as he glanced about him, he found that the other boy had already gone; leaving him alone to contemplate his words and the sound of his first name falling from the taller boy's lips.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Harry? Harry?!"  
  
"What?" Snapping out of his thoughts, the Gryffindor stood as he saw his friends waiting for him. "Sorry, I was just thinking. Is it already time for class?"  
  
Hermione released an exasperated breath but concern shone slightly in her eyes as she nodded. "Come on or we'll be late. Classes will be shorter today though. I don't know why they would do such a horrible thing but I suppose it's good that I will have some time to head down to Hogsmeade to pick up a costume."  
  
Harry nodded in agreement but he really wasn't listening to his friend as his mind was already wandering back to Draco. His emerald eyes caught sight of the departing Slytherin and for a second their eyes met again before the blonde was lost to the crowd and the younger wizard sighed. /I'm never going to figure this out./  
  
* * * * *  
  
Classes passed quicker than Harry had anticipated and he found that he was standing in a crowd of anxious students in the Great Hall as Dumbledore announced the rules for the hunt.  
  
"Each group will consist of two people although students are free to sign up individually and leave it for the teachers to pair them. I will be reading off pairings soon once we have finished going over the rules. First off the time limit is one hour, each group will be given a timer and once it goes off they are to report back here. The teachers will mark off who returns so make sure you check in with them. Next, whoever manages to collect the most candy will win the first place prize and of course there will be a second and third place as well. The prizes though are not to be revealed until the contest is over." The elderly headmaster peered over the rim of his half moon glasses at the students before continuing. "As you all should know this is a fair contest so there will be no magic as there are students of every year participating. In effect no one is allowed to carry their wands with them." A few groans sounded at this and the students quickly found a friend that wasn't participating to give their wand to for the moment. "And lastly, everyone will receive a set of clues on the locations of the candy. Try to figure them out the best that you can and I wish everyone luck."  
  
The chatter rose among the group as the students talked excitedly among themselves, the pairs lining up to collect their envelope of clues while the teachers busied themselves with pairing the remaining contestants.  
  
Harry watched as Ron and Hermione walked off to get their envelope as he stood before McGonagall and Flitwick, listening intently for his name and the name of his partner. Although as Flitwick squeaked out the other's name, the emerald-eyed wizard blanched.  
  
"You have got to be joking!" Pansy declared from the other side of the crowd as she glared daggers at Harry and the two Professors. "I demand that you re-partner me with Draco."  
  
"Calm yourself Ms. Parkinson. You're names were chosen randomly and I'm afraid it's too late to change partners. Now grow up and the both of you go get your clue envelope." McGonagall snapped before turning back to the parchment in her hands and once again calling out names.  
  
Both sixth years sulkingly did as they were told and they grudgingly made their way to wait in line with the other students, both refusing to look at each other as Harry took the envelope from Professor Sprout. Pansy then turned and led the way out of the crowd to stand near the door as Harry eyed her slightly from the corner of his eyes.  
  
"What do you want Potter?"  
  
Harry flushed a bit at having been caught looking at the female Slytherin and quickly fixed his face in a scowl. "Nothing. Although if you're going to act like that the whole time I don't know how you will expect us to have any fun."  
  
"I didn't enter this for fun Potter. I want to win." Pansy replied sharply, tossing her hair a bit and glared at the Gryffindor.  
  
Both fell silent then and they turned as the doors behind them swung open and the headmaster announced that the hunt had begun. Pansy and Harry left the Great Hall immediately with the flood of students, opening their envelope as they went and they each pondered over the first clue written on the folded parchment. It led them to the courtyard, where they searched through the neat piles of leaves for several minutes before finding the first pouch of candy. Harry found a note written within the pouch, giving them permission to eat the candy but the midnight blue pouches were to be kept as proof of their locating it.  
  
The search continued for half an hour, each of the clues seemingly easy until they were finally caught on one.  
  
"It's down here I say!" Pansy screeched as they stood in the middle of a classroom in the dungeons.  
  
"We've searched this whole room over twice. It's not down here. You were wrong." Harry replied exasperatingly as he bent his head over the parchment again.  
  
Pansy huffed in anger and ripped the parchment away from the black-haired wizard. "I am never wrong Potter."  
  
"Well you are this time." His indignation was starting to leak through in his voice as he struggled to keep from yelling at the girl across from him.  
  
Her temper flared even more at the words from the Gryffindor and the girl withdrew her wand from her robes and pointed it at Harry. "How dare you question me? I'm Pansy Parkinson!"  
  
Harry had backed up a step at the sight of the wand, being caught without his because of Dumbledore's instructions and his eyes darted about them to find a place to hide in case Pansy decided to try and curse him.  
  
However, before the Slytherin could speak another word, she stiffened and another figure stepped out of the shadows, their wand tip on the back of Pansy's neck. "I wouldn't advise doing that Parkinson. Now lower your wand and get out of here and calm down."  
  
The girl gulped slightly and did as she was told, leaving the room with a flourish of her robes as Harry's emerald eyes darted to the owner of the cold voice, his eyes meeting silver glinting in the dim moonlight. "Malfoy? What are you dong down here?"  
  
"Merely passing by. My partner and I split up to investigate one of the clues. You're lucky that I was here. Parkinson would have cursed you without thought. I think I at least deserve a thanks." The blonde moved gracefully through the room, coming to stand before Harry. "She didn't manage to hurt you before I got here did she?"  
  
Confusion showed clearly on Harry's features as he studied the boy speaking gently to him and briefly wondered if Draco himself had been hit senseless by a spell and he hadn't noticed it. "Why would you care Malfoy?"  
  
The sound of surprisingly non-malicious laughter escaped from Draco's lips as a hint of warmth appeared in his smile, softening his features. "I care about a lot of things that you don't know about Harry. Most of them would give you quite a shock."  
  
Harry remained silent, knowing that he would regret it if he shattered the change that had come over his enemy. /But is he really my enemy now. . .?/ The thought came unbiddingly to his mind and he was suddenly aware of the closeness of the other, Draco having moved forward slightly as the Gryffindor wandered in his thoughts. "Draco, what. . ."  
  
Lips brushed over his lightly before the kiss was deepened and Harry could taste candy corn and Honeyduke's chocolate on the other and he immediately knew that they would become his favorites. The moment was too brief though as Draco drew back. Harry tried to follow him but two fingers on his lips stopped him and he felt a warm breath ghosting over his ear as the fair- haired Slytherin whispered to him. "Happy Halloween."  
  
Harry eyes flew open but Draco was already gone. He stood for a long time, the feeling of the other still on his lips and slowly a smile spread across his own, a few quiet words leaving his mouth. "Happy Halloween Draco."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The End  
  
.  
  
Well that's it. It was okay right? Hope so. *bounces a little* Mehe, now I'm off to spend some time with my boyfriend. Again Happy Halloween and buh bais everyone! 


End file.
